Justice League vs Teen Titans
Justice League vs. Teen Titans is a 2016 direct-to-video animated film directed by Sam Liu from a screenplay by Alan Burnett and Bryan Q. Miller. The story brings together the Justice League as depicted in the earlier DC Films such as Justice League: War with the Teen Titans depicted in a different version than Teen Titans ''and ''Teen Titans Go. Plot The Justice League-Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Batman, and Cyborg-fight their respective enemies-Lex Luthor, Cheetah, Weather Wizard, Solomon Grundy, and The Toymaker. Once the League has everyone captured, Weather Wizard makes a break only to be possessed by Trigon, a demon intent on crossing into our world. The possessed Weather Wizard is difficult for the League to take down; Damian Wayne, the current Robin (and Batman's son) flies the Bat jet into the Weather Wizard, forcing the demon out of the Weather Wizard. In response to Damien's rashness and lack of teamwork, Batman has Nightwing take Damian to Titan Tower to learn teamwork with the Teen Titans-Starfire, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, and Raven. Damian continues to be a solo player which creates friction between him and the team. Damian begins to bond with Raven when he finds her meditating; the bond between Damian and Raven and the team strengthens when Starfire takes them to a carnival. Trigon reaches out to Raven and tries to take her via his demonic emissaries, but is fought by Damian and the other Teen Titans. Trigon makes another attempt at Raven by possessing Superman; his transformation into being fully controlled by Trigon begins by seeing images of Trigon's world and his demons as shadows, then when he is fighting Atomic Skull, he brutally beats the villain down. When Batman pull out kryptonite to stop Superman, Superman's possession fully manifests with his skin turning red and his face having four eyes and he speaks of taking a girl. Cyborg and the League eventually work out that the girl is Raven and go to Titan Tower to take Raven; the Titans are unwilling to let Raven go, which leads to a standoff. Raven explains that this is Trigon's plan; just as she does Trigon sends his shadows to take over the Justice League. Batman injects himself with a nerve toxin and puts himself into a coma; the others are possessed by the shadows of Trigon and become his emissaries. The possessed Justice league beat and use the Titans as leverage to get Raven to go with them to the shrine where she will open the portal for Trigon. As the emissaries leave, Blue Beetle is able to shoot a dart and free Cyborg from Trigon's control. The Titans head to the shrine to get Raven back. They bring Superman back from possession by stabbing him with kryptonite; Superman then frees Flash by breaking Flash's legs and Wonder Woman by binding her in her lasso and compelling her to say her name. Raven's power opens the portal and Trigon enters Earth; while the Justice League fights Trigon, the Titans fall into his Hell dimension to stop him. Raven goes to the chamber where the crystal to imprison Trigon is; the crystal is broken by Ra's al Ghul, who is now a servant of Trigon and asks Damian to kill Raven. Damian fights and defeats Ra's al Ghul and Raven seals Trigon into a shard of the crystal. The shard becomes the crystal Raven wears on her forehead. Cyborg decides to leave the Justice League to join the Teen Titans and the League thanks the Titans for their efforts in defeating Trigon. Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-20h57m13s055.png|Weather Wizard is enveloped in the darkness of Trigon Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-20h57m21s535.png|Trigon's four eyes appear in the darkness Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-20h57m37s242.png|Trigon's darkness enters the Weather Wizard to possess him Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-20h57m51s192.png|The possessed Weather Wizard reveals himself to the Flash Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-20h57m59s378.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-20h58m40s829.png|The possessed Weather Wizard uses Trigon's magic Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h00m02s570.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h01m06s631.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h03m16s022.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h03m23s960.png|Possessed Weather Wizard takes on Superman Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h03m36s448.png|Possessed Weather Wizard uses magic again Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h04m52s759.png|Possessed Weather Wizard is captured after Damian crashes the Batjet into him Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h05m24s970.png|The shadow emissary leaves the Weather Wizard's body Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h10m27s882.png|The shadow emissary appears in the laundry room of Clark's apartment building Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h10m36s063.png|Clark sees the shadow emissary on the wall Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h13m09s562.png|Clark is shocked just before the shadow emissary enters his body Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h13m19s366.png|The shadow emissary enters Clark's body Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h13m24s544.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h15m41s746.png|Clark begins to be possessed by Trigon as his eyes go black Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h19m10s263.png|Clark begins to see Trigon's dimension and the shadowy demon emissaries Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h19m16s650.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h20m03s027.png|The lead emissary comes and takes control of Clark Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h20m11s638.png|Clark's last attempt to fight the demon emissary fails Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h20m31s025.png|Clark is taken over by the demon emissary Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h23m42s134.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h24m39s218.png|Possessed Superman in the midst of his fight with Atomic Skull Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h24m51s161.png|Possessed Superman thrashes Atomic Skull Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h25m06s130.png|Possessed Superman about to stomp Atomic Skull ruthlessly Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h26m13s022.png|Superman's possessed form begins to manifest completely as his skin turns red Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h27m04s082.png|Superman's eyes turn red and the second pair of eyes begin to emerge Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h27m26s563.png|The second pair of eyes open and Superman's possessed form is complete Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h33m03s732.png|A girl at the carnival is possessed to get Raven to go to Trigon's emissaries Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h33m25s379.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h33m43s778.png|A young boy is possessed to continue to convey the message to Raven Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h40m27s802.png|Trigon's shadows emerge to possess the Justice League Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h44m15s305.png|The shadows begin to envelop the Justice League Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h44m24s671.png|The Flash is the first of the League to be enveloped by Trigon's shadow Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h44m30s619.png|Batman is enveloped by the shadow before he injects himself with a nerve toxin Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h44m59s073.png|Wonder Woman is enveloped by the shadow Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h46m22s678.png|Wonder Woman is almost completely enveloped as possessed Flash and Cyborg join her Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h46m31s825.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h47m50s905.png|Wonder Woman manifests her possessed form Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h47m57s179.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h48m11s751.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h50m19s666.png|The possessed Justice League about to fight the Titans Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h50m40s108.png|Possessed Flash prepares to run and attack the Titans Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h53m19s795.png|Possessed Cyborg prepares to attack Blue Beetle Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h54m08s768.png|Possessed Cyborg fires missiles at Blue Beetle Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h56m23s883.png|Possessed Flash prepares for a second attack Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h57m00s540.png|Possessed Wonder Woman has Starfire in her lasso and uses her as leverage Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h57m08s424.png|Possessed Flash phases his hand in Damien's chest to use him as leverage Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h58m07s784.png|Possessed Cyborg heads to the portal before Blue Beetle's dart hits him Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-21h58m30s170.png|Possessed Flash and Wonder Woman emerge from the portal to the shrine Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-22h00m07s344.png|Raven stands with Possessed Wonder Woman and Flash Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-22h00m19s486.png|Possessed Superman looks at the trio as he floats above the shrine Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-22h00m34s165.png|Possessed Superman lands before Raven to take her to the shrine Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-22h06m22s019.png|Possessed Superman looks at the Titans emerging from a boom tube Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-22h06m36s968.png|Possessed Superman heads up to fight the Titans Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-22h07m29s243.png|Possessed Superman gets tackled and stabbed with kryptonite by Damian Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-22h07m36s497.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-22h08m51s740.png|Possessed Flash runs to attack Superman Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-22h09m30s261.png|Possessed Flash runs circles around Superman to prevent Superman from attacking Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-22h10m11s470.png|Possessed Wonder Woman comes in to attack Superman Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-22h10m55s137.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-23-22h11m30s685.png|Possessed Wonder Woman gets bound in her lasso by Superman Category:Films - Animation Category:Possessed Female Category:Possessed Male Category:Transformation Category:Corruption Category:Mind Control Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Possession Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Hypnotized Child